


The Skater Meme Team

by Nerdi (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka has good grammar and it needs to stop, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Minami Kenjirou, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Guag is the best, Multi, Rip phichit, This is so stupid lmao, Trans Female Character, Trans Phichit Chulanont, Victor gets roasted, Yurio has knives, as always, minami is a Katsuki stan, minami is secretly ba, otabek's motorcycle, victor has no shame, yurio is salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nerdi
Summary: Vic_nikiforov created a chat





	1. Rip Victor

**Author's Note:**

> We need more group chat fics 
> 
> Vic_nikiforov– Victor Nikiforov  
> Katsukiiiii– Yuri Katsuki  
> Plicatsky– Yuri Plisetsky  
> Phichi_Thai– Phichit Chulanont  
> Katsukilober534 – Minami Kenjiro  
> KingJJ-JJ (he's only here for like a millisecond lmao)

**Vic_nikiforov created a chat**

  
**Vic_nikiforov invited Katsukiiiii to the chat**

  
**Vic_nikiforov invited Plicatsky to the chat**

  
**Vic_nikiforov invited Phichi_Thai to the chat**

  
**Vic_nikiforov invited Katsukilober534 to the chat**

  
Vic_nikiforov: Welcome! :)

  
Plicatsky: what

  
Plicatsky: what is this

  
Vic_nikiforov: A group chat obviously yurio

  
Phichi_Thai: I feel like everything is going to go downhill from here

  
Katsukiiiii: oh Phichit! Ur here!

  
Phichi_Thai: yes I am here!

  
Katsukilober534: I'm here 2!

  
Katsukiiiii: oh hello

  
Katsukiiiii: who are you?

  
Phichi_Thai: oh my goodness

  
Katsukilober534: u don't know??? ):

  
Katsukiiiii: no…?????

  
Plicatsky: rip Minami

  
Katsukiiiii: wait Minami?!

  
Katsukiiiii: aaaaaaaa I didnt recognize u!

  
Katsukiiiii: im so sorryyyyy aaaaaaaa!

  
Katsukilober534: it's okay Yuri...I know it was a mistake… (‘:

  
Vic_nikiforov: tsk tsk piggy

  
Vic_nikiforov: I thought his username would have made it obvious

  
Phichi_Thai: really?

  
Phichi_Thai: Yuri has so many fans how would it be obvious?

  
Plicatsky: he doesn't have more fans than me

  
Vic_nikiforov: or me

  
Katsukiiiii: oh wow thx for the ego boost guys

  
Katsukiiiii: I feel so much better

  
Plicatsky: ur welcome

  
Katsukilober534: well no matter if u’re unpopular or not, I will still be ur #1 fan, even if u forget about me…(‘:

  
Katsukiiiii: aaaaa I said I was sorry and thx for saying that  >////<

  
Vic_nikiforov: this is so sweet

  
Plicatsky: im going to barf ugh

  
Vic_nikiforov: sound like someone needs to go to the temple~~~

  
Plicatsky: fuk

  
Plicatsky: no

  
Plicatsky: wait im in Russia tf how am I going to be sent to a goddamen temple

  
Plicatsky: goddamn**

  
**Katsukiiiii added a picture to the group chat!**

  
Katsukiiiii: there!

  
Katsukiiiii: now enjoy~~

  
Plicatsky: E N D M E

  
Katsukilober534: hey guys!

  
Katsukilober534: does it feel like we're forgetting someone?

  
Phichi_thai: ?

  
Vic_nikiforov: who?

  
Vic_nikiforov: who are we missing?

  
Katsukilober534: ah he just reply

  
Phichi_thai: was it me?

  
Katsukilober534: well who else would it be!

  
Katsukiiiii: what's going on in ur life

  
Phichi_thai: getting ready for the competition!

  
Phichi_thai: no offense Yuri but I'm gonna win!  >:D

  
Katsukiiiii: !!! No I'm gonna win with the help of Victor!

  
Vic_nikiforov: Yeah! With the help of me!

  
Phichi_thai: but i have Celestino

  
Katsukiiiii: ?

  
Katsukiiiii: who’s Celestino?

  
Phichi_thai: ciao ciao

  
Katsukiiiii: ohhh

  
Katsukilober534: hehehe katsuki reaction is so adorable. ;)

  
Plicatsky: ugggghhhhhhghghgghhhhhhhhh

  
Plicatsky: Minami shut uppppppp

  
Vic_nikiforov: No need to be so rude, kitten

  
Plicatsky: DONT CALL ME KITTEN

  
Vic_nikiforov: Kitten ;)

  
**Plicatsky has left the chat**

  
**Vic_nikiforov invited Plicatsky to the chat**

  
Phichi_thai: Kitten please

  
Plicatsky: Phichit not u too

  
Katsukiiiii: kitten-chan  <3

  
Plicatsky: this is bullying

  
Katsukiiiii: hahaha! Sorry

  
Katsukiiiii: but ur reaction is just so cute. :)

  
Vic_nikiforov: this is ironic

  
Vic_nikiforov: considering Yurio is usually the one bullying ppl lol

  
Plicatsky: LEAVE ME ALONE OMIGOD

  
Katsukiiiii: yup

  
Katsukilober534: is that so?

  
Vic_nikiforov: It's so

  
Phichi_thai: I find that easy to believable

  
Plicatsky: why am i the victim???!! Always??!

  
Katsukiiiii: Victor is it time for practice yet?

  
Vic_nikiforov: eh

  
Vic_nikiforov: not yet

  
Vic_nikiforov: Until then enjoy ur free time!

  
Katsukiiiii: ok~~

  
Katsukilober534: hey yuri have u got a lot sexier since the last time I saw u?

  
Plicatsky: uh

  
Plicatsky: which yuri? There's 2 of us

  
Katsukilober534: BOTH! But Yuri no

  
Plicatsky: ???

  
Plicatsky: im so confused rn what did u just say?

  
Katsukilober534: what I meant was- ah AHHHH!

  
Katsukilober534: please forget what I just said! I was aware of what I just said myself!  
  
Phichi_thai: No no tell us

  
Vic_nikiforov: Tell us

  
Plicatsky: tell us

  
Phichi_thai: Everyone is curious abt what u meant so u have no choice

  
Phichi_thai: SPILL

  
Vic_nikiforov: please he meant to say please

  
Katsukilober534: yep’ that was what I meant to say all along….^_^;

  
Vic_nikiforov: I was talking about yurio

  
Katsukilober534: oh…..

  
Vic_nikiforov: now tell us what u said Minami~

  
Vic_nikiforov: if u do I'll make Yuri visit u

  
Plicatsky: HONESTLY I FEEL SO BETREAYED RIGHT NOW THE FUCK?????

  
Plicatsky: Betrayed*

  
Phichi_thai: ? What? Y?

  
Plicatsky: I WAS PETTING MY CAT AND HE JUST KINDA GOT UP AND FREAKIN LEFT

  
Plicatsky: I was having a GOOD time for once and he just got up and left me

  
Vic_nikiforov: aaaaaaaa just like Ur love life yurio

 

Phichi_thai: Victor

  
Phichi_thai: victor no

  
Plicatsky: Victor don't make me fly all the way from Russia and beat Katsuki 's ass and tie you up to a pole outside in the cold

  
Katsukiiiii: hey who said I'm gonna lose to u.

  
Plicatsky: ME

  
Plicatsky: FUKIN WATCH ME BEAT UR ASS INTO THE ASS

  
Plicatsky: ice**

  
Phichi_thai: Lmao

  
Phichi_thai: ah yes I'd love to see Yuri Plisetsky beat Yuuri Katsuki’s ass into someones ass

  
Plicatsky: SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE

  
Plicatsky: I'm 15 I don't need this

  
Phichi_thai: oh that reminds me what about JJ?

  
Phichi_thai: should we add him to the chat?

  
Vic_nikiforov: NO

  
PIicatsky: NO

  
Phichi_thai:......

  
Phichi_thai: :^)

  
**Phichi_thai invited kingJJ to the chat**

  
kingJJ: It's JJ STYLE!

  
**Vic_nikiforov kicked kingJJ from the chat**

  
Vic_nikiforov: PHICHIT DONT U DARE DO THAT AGAIN

  
Katsukiiiii: agree

  
Katsukilober534: same

  
Katsukilober534: wait what was that about sending yuuri to me?  >////<

  
Vic_nikiforov: so we can get an answer out of you

  
Katsukiiiii: didn't we pass that already?!?! X(

  
Katsukilober534: ok so what I was about to say was…..got it?

  
Plicatsky: wat

  
Katsukilober534: like. I. Said. got it?

  
Katsukiiiii: wat u do know that we are using a chat right?

  
Katsukilober534: I said yuuri is way sexier than yurio!!!

  
Katsukiiiii: !!!!!!??!?! >////////<

  
Vic_nikiforov: OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

  
Phichi_thai: IM SCREAMING LMAOO

  
Vic_nikiforov: Did U HEAR THAT YURIO

  
Plicatsky: I could honestly care less??

  
Katsukiiiii: it mean that u better up ur game if u want to complete Agape~

  
Katsukilober534: that's not what I meant but it works!

  
Plicatsky: I wish I wasnt in Russia otherwise I could kick u in the face right now

  
Plicatsky: plus agape is not supposed to be sexual the fuck?

  
Katsukiiiii: !!!!!!

  
Katsukiiiii: for some reason I'm kinda glad I'm in China right now

  
Vic_nikiforov: I am too

  
Vic_nikiforov: hes tiny but he kicks hard

  
Katsukiiiii: he's not that tiny he should be hitting his growth spurt soon~

  
Plicatsky: u bet ur ass im going to be hitting my growth spurt soon

  
Katsukiiiii: I will not bet my ass but my……?

  
Katsukilober534: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO!!!!!!

  
Katsukilober534: don't bet on anything that involves ur body!!!!

  
Katsukiiiii: ?

  
Katsukiiiii: I didn't say anything about my body?

  
Vic_nikiforov: I wish u would ;)

  
Plicatsky: VICTOR I SWEAR

  
Katsukiiiii: !!!!!!! >///////<

  
Katsukilober534: !!!!!

  
Katsukilober534: stay back I found him first!

  
Vic_nikiforov: fight me

  
Phichi_thai: im screenshotting this

  
Katsukiiiii: wats going on?

  
Katsukilober534: bring it

  
Phichi_thai: “Victor Nikiforov Fights With 17 Year Old in Group Chat Over Katsuki Yuuri”

  
Phichi_thai: I can totally see that headline being done after this

  
Katsukiiiii: ummm not if I can help it

  
Katsukiiiii: Minami Victor

  
Katsukilober534: ?

  
Katsukilober534: Wat is it katsuki?

  
Vic_nikiforov: yes what is it?

  
Katsukiiiii: If u guys starts fighting,……

  
**Katsukiiiii left the chat**

  
Katsukilober534: wat where did he go??!?!!

  
**Katsukiiiii joined the chat**

  
Katsukiiiii: , I will upload this pic I just took.

  
Katsukiiiii: ;)

  
Katsukilober534:!!!!! wat pic?

  
Katsukiiiii: it's. A. Secret. Until u guys stop fighting.

  
Katsukiiiii: don't worry it's not something like (whisper)

  
Katsukiiiii: ahhhh this is so embarrassing!!!

  
Katsukiiiii: Never fight again please at least not in the chat room.

  
Katsukiiiii: and phichi-kun

  
Phichi_thai: yeessss? Yuuri? my bestest friend in the whole wide world?~ what is it that u need?

  
Katsukiiiii: upload that headline and u know what will happen right?

  
phichi_thai: Victor’s reputation will be ruined?

  
Katsukiiiii: um hum and?

  
Phichi_thai: Aaand he'll be sad?

  
Katsukiiiii: Andddd?

  
Phichi_thai: uhhhhhhh

  
Phichi_thai:\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
Katsukiiiii: what is at risk here?

  
Phichi_thai: u not getting married???

  
Katsukiiiii: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O/////o

  
Katsukiiiii: wat does that have to do with this?!?!

  
Vic_nikiforov: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
Plicatsky: Victor get that unholy thing out of here

  
Vic_nikiforov: ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

  
Plicatsky: VICTOR STOP

  
Vic_nikiforov: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

  
Phichi_thai: IM SCREECHING OMIGDO

  
Plicatsky: VICTOR I WILL PERSONALLY COME OVE TO CHINA AND BREKT UR LEG

  
Vic_nikiforov: please dont brekt my leg

  
Vic_nikiforov: i need my leg

  
Plicatsky:...

  
Plicatsky: are u making fun of me?

  
Vic_nikiforov: Noooo….??

  
Phichi_thai: no fighting in the chat~ Momma Yuuri said so

  
Vic_nikiforov: yea yurio

  
Katsukiiiii: who's pelican sky?

  
Plicatsky: huh?

  
Phichi_thai: ??

  
Katsukiiiii: but for a second, I thought I saw someone named pelican sky in the chat?

  
Katsukiiiii: ????

  
Vic_nikiforov: what have you been drinking Yuuri?

  
Vic_nikiforov: I'm worried

  
Katsukiiiii: hey FYI, I drank REGULAR sake, and sometimes, strawberry milk after baths

  
Katsukilober534: !!!! Really?!??!?

  
Plicatsky: drink*

  
Vic_nikiforov: strawberry milk after baths???why???

  
Phichi_thai: because strawberry milk is lit

  
Plicatsky: never say lit again

  
Vic_nikiforov: lit

  
**Plicatsky kicked Vic_nikiforov from the chat**

  
Katsukiiiii: hey yurio!

  
Katsukiiiii: can u even do that?! Kicking the person who created the chat?

  
**Katsukiiiii invited Vic_nikiforov to the chat**

  
Vic_nikiforov: okay. Wow. Rude Yurio

  
Vic_nikiforov: ur grounded

  
Plicatsky: ur not my dad???

  
Phichi_thai: still respect ur elders

  
Vic_nikiforov: IM NOT THAT OLD

  
Plicatsky: compared to me you are

  
Vic_nikfiorov: Yuuri I'm hurt

  
Vic_nikiforov: i am in need of affection

  
Plicatsky: ugh

  
Plicatsky: if ur hurt call an ambulance or smth

  
Katsukiiiii: there there

  
Katsukiiiii: just accept the truth

  
Phichi_thai: ohhhhhhooOOOOOO

  
Phichi_thai: dAAYYYYYUMMM

  
Phichi_thai: ROASTED

  
Vic_nikiforov: I'm leaving

  
Vic_nikiforov: i never deserved this

  
Plicatsky: like those those medals

  
**Vic_nikiforov left the chat**

  
Phichi_thai: SAVAGE

  
Katsukiiiii: VIKTOR? VIKTOR?!

  
Katsukiiiii: wait I'm sorry

  
Katsukiiiii: I didn't mean it

  
Plicatsky: I did

  
Plicatsky: bye

  
**Plicatsky left the chat**

  
**Katsukiiiii left the chat**

  
Phichi_thai: all around me are familiar places

  
Phichi_thai: and worn out faces

  
**Katsukiiiii joined the chat**

  
Katsukiiiii: phichi-kun!!!

  
Katsukiiiii: I’ll see you later at the competition. Hurry up and log off

  
Katsukiiiii: and bye

  
**Katsukiiiii left the chat**


	2. Leo and Guag Join The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hearts in this one

**Phichi_thai invited Leodelaiceglaicer to the chat**

**  
Phichi_thai invited guangwrong to the chat**

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: yo yo

  
guangwrong: oh hi Leo!

  
Phichi_thai: hello and welcome to

  
**Phichi_thai renamed the chat ‘the gay skaters meme team’**

  
Phichi_thai: we're all gay here

  
**Vic_nikiforov joined the chat**

  
Vic_nikiforov: ok im back

  
guangwrong: victor nikiforov???

  
Phichi_thai: do u feel better after u got roasted last time?

  
Vic_nikiforov: yeah

  
Vic_nikiforov: Yuuri Dogeza’d at least ten times and asked me to forgive him

  
Phichi_thai: did u?

  
Vic_nikiforov: yes under only one condition: if he let me cuddle him

  
Vic_nikiforov: and he let me  <3

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: that is so cute and gay

  
Phichi_thai: ^^^^^^^

  
guangwrong: Victor got roasted???

  
Phichi_thai: yep

  
Phichi_thai: by both yuri’s

  
**Plicatsky joined the chat**

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: ouch

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: also congrats on first Phichit  <3

  
Phichi_thai: awww thank you, again <3

  
guangwrong: im so proud of u!!! <3

  
Phichi_thai: <33333333

  
**Plicatsky left the chat**

  
**Phichi_thai invited Plicatsky to the chat**

  
Phichi_thai: where do u think ur goin mister?

  
Plicatsky: out of this chat

  
Phichi_thai: what can't handle the gay?

  
Plicatsky:....im not answering that

  
guangwrong: he cant handle it, i don't blame him im too cute anyway

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: TRUE

  
Plicatsky: eh I give u a pass :/

  
Phichi_thai: gasp??????

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: pass???

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: PASS??????

  
Phichi_thai: uh oh yuri say ur prayers

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: EXCUSE U BUddY,,,, GuaG iS aBOSlUTEly yHe MmosT AdoRAblE Sskater oUT thaDre SoEXCUSE YOU TF???? IF I WERNT IN AMERICA ID COME OVER TO RUSSIA AND KICK U ALL THE WAY TO CANADA

  
guangwrong: hello yes this Guag-Hong ji

  
Phichi_thai: FTSSKORKRMFJKOKEWSSFKEPS,SIRMFO

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: omf

  
Plicatsky: why am I even talking to u guys??

  
Phichi_thai: cuz deep down u actually love us  <3

  
Plicatsky: id rather hang out with JJ and his ugly ass girlfriend than love u

  
Phichi_thai: </3

  
guangwrong: don't worry Phichit me and Leo still love u <33333

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: <33333333

  
Phichi_thai: <3333333333333333

  
Plicatsky: this is disgusting

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: Stuff it emo wannabe

  
Plicatsky: IM NOT EMO

  
Phichi_thai: i agree Kitten 

  
Plicatsky: THAank YOU

  
Phichi_thai: hes just very angsty and mad all the time

  
Plicatsky: OKAY FUCC YOU

  
Vic_nikiforov: Yall need to go to sleep

  
Plicatsky: I can do whatever I want

  
guangwrong: haha its like 4 am here :)

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: guang go to sleep plz

  
guangwrong: ok

  
guangwrong: night <3

  
Leodelaiceglaicer: night <3

  
Phichi_thai: gn <33

  
Plicatsky: I'm going to sleep to I guess

  
Phichi_thai: too*

  
Plicatsky: fuck you

  
Phichi_thai: love you too Yuri “I can do whatever I want; I'm going to sleep not because victor told me but because I want to” Plisetsky <3


	3. Boo

**Katsukiiiii joined the chat**

**Katsukiiiii invited katsukilober534 to the chat**

**Katsukiiiii invited Plicatsky to the chat**

Katsukilober534: H E L L O KATSUKI-KUN!!!!

Katsukiiiii: hi Minami-kun!!!!

**Plicatsky left the chat**

**Katsukiiiii invited Plicatsky to the chat**

Katsukiiiii: and where do u thing u are going?

Plicatsky: out of this chat

Plicatsky: cuz nothing goes fuccing right with this chat

Plicatsky: so I outta here

**Plicatsky left the chat**

**Katsukiiiii invited Plicatsky to the chat**

Katsukiiiii: what do u mean by that?

Katsukilober534: yeah

Plicatsky: why do I have to explain it???

Plicatsky: like??? You guys should know by now????

Katsukiiiii: nope not a clue

Katsukilober534: yeah explain plz

Plicatsky: you guys r idiots

**Plicatsky invited Vic_nikiforov to the chat**

**Plicatsky left the chat**

**Katsukiiiii invited Plicatsky to the chat**

Katsukiiiii: like. I. Said.

Katsukiiiii: where do u think you’re going?

Plicatsky: and like. I. Said. Out of this chat!!

Katsukilober534: u guys r forgetting about me again T^T

Vic_nikiforov: yeah and me too

Plicatsky: ✌

Vic_nikiforov: what is that peace sign for??

Plicatsky: anyway I'm hungry brb

Phichi_thai: what r u gonna eat?

Plicatsky: im going to the cafe

Phichi_thai: I wanna go toooooooo

Plicatsky: no

Phichi_thai: please

Leodelaiceglaicer: I wanna go too

Plicatsky: wtf? No

guangwrong: me too

Plicatsky: nvm I'm not hungry

Leodelaiceglaicer: aw

Phichi_thai: dw guys we can go

guangwrong: im in China tho and I got school

Phichi_thai: forget school, this date is more important

guangwrong: k, gotta book a flight brb

Plicatsky: ur gonna skip school to hang out with friends in another country tf?

Plicatsky: that's stupid

guangwrong: I'm a legal adult I can do whatever I want

Plicatsky: but ur 17?

guangwrong: my birthday was 2 days ago

Plicatsky: o

Leodelaiceglaicer: anyway guang when u gonna come over?

guangwrong: next week is the earliest I act come

Phichi_thai: why not this week?

guangwrong: I got practice sorry boo :(

Plicatsky: ‘boo’

Vic_nikiforov: ‘boo’

Leodelaiceglaicer: ‘boo’

guangwrong: this is harassment

Leodelaiceglaicer: sorry boo

**guangwrong has left the chat**

 


	4. Gtg byeeeee

**Private messaging between guangwrong and Leodelaiceglaicer**

Leodelaiceglaicer: Babe I'm sorry

Leodelaiceglaicer: ily

Leodelaiceglaicer: stop ignoring me I can see u reading this u ain't slick

Leodelaiceglaicer: babe

Leodelaiceglaicer: babe

Leodelaiceglaicer: babe

Leodelaiceglaicer: babe

Leodelaiceglaicer: Guang I'm sorry. I was just joking…

guangwrong: u must really mean it if ur using punctuation

Leodelaiceglaicer: You answered!!!

Leodelaiceglaicer: thank the lord *prayer hands emoji*

guangwrong: maybe i shouldn't have answered

guangwrong: it's funny when u try to get my attention

Leodelaiceglaicer: sadist

guangwrong: ilyt xiǎo shīzi

Leodelaiceglaicer: I love it when u speak Chinese <3

guangwrong: <33

 **  
The gay skaters meme tea** m

**Phichi_thai changed their name to precious**

**precious changed the chat name to gay**

Katsukiiiii: help yurio wont speak to me

Katsukiiiii: and vitya is at the store

Katsukiiiii: help me

Katsukiiiii: im gonna have an anxiety attack

precious: yuuri calm down hes probably hormonal

Plicatsky: I hate u

precious: could have fooled me

Katsukiiiii: nvm makka's here everything is good

Plicatsky: ….

Plicatsky: ur dead Chulanont

precious: uh oh looks like ciao ciao is calling me

Katsukiiiii: it's midnight over there

precious: gotta goooooo byeeeeeee

**precious left the chat**

Plicatsky: coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, and comments guys!!!! Glad to know you enjoy this fic! If you have any ideas for the fic just comment down below, I might use it ;)


	5. Vroom Vroom Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck was said a lot in this chapter. Fair warning!

**Private messaging between Plicatsky and Beka**

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Plicatsky: Beka

Beka: Yes Yuri

Plicatsky: can u help me kill someone

Beka: No I'm afraid not

Plicatsky: FUCK

Beka: Language.

Plicatsky: who are you Yuuri?

Plicatsky: anyway im gonna kill Phichit

Plicatsky: and i need some place to stay afterwards

Beka: Yuri you are not going to kill Phichit, I will not let you. But, if somehow you do I will not let you take refuge in my home.

Plicatsky: why do u have to be so responsible????

Beka: It was just how I was raised.

Beka: Anyway, please don't kill Phichit.

Plicatsky: fine

Plicatsky: can i kick him

Beka: No.

Plicatsky: damn

Beka: Yuri please do not harm Phichit in any type of way.

Beka: Yuri you've been quiet for 20 minutes, are you okay?

Beka:Yuri please answer.

Beka: Yuri.

**Private messaging between Katsukiiiii and Beka**

Beka: Yuuri, where is Yuri? I texted him and he won't answer.

Katsukiiiii: Idk he said he was going on a walk

Beka: He said he was going to kill Phichit.

Katsukiiiii: nah, he doesn't even know where PHICHIT is

**Private messaging between Plicatsky and precious**

Plicatsky: PHICHIT U FUCKER WHERE ARE U

Plicatsky: nvm I see u

Plicatsky: STO RINNINF U FUCJER

**Private messaging between Katsukiiiii and precious**

precious: YuurI HELP MME

precious: YURI IS CHASIN MEE AND JESUS THAT KID RUND FAS

precious: YUUR CANT U KEEP UR RUSSIANS UNFER CONTROK HELP ME

precious: IM TOO CUTE TO DIIIEEE

Katsukiiiii: u brought this upon yourself

precious: FUC U

precious: HE S GAININGH ON MEE YUUR WHERE R U????????

Katsukiiiii: sorry no speak english

precious: U FUCKER

precious: WHY m I fRIENDS WIT U

  
**Private messaging between Katsukiiiii and Beka**

Katsukiiiii sent an image: Rip.png

Beka: Oh no

**Private messaging between Beka and precious**

Beka: Phichit where are you?

precious: BEKA OMG

precious: THAT ONE CAFE YUURI AND VICTR ANNOUNCED THEIR ENGAYGEMNT

Beka: omw

**Private messaging between Plicatsky and Beka**

Plicatsky: BEKA THE FUCK

Plicatsky: MDONT HELP THAT IDIOT

Plicatsky: U TRAITOR

Beka: hi this is phichit and I wanted to say fuck u <3

Plicatsky: IM GOING TO RIP UR LUNGS OUT

Beka: vroom vroom motherfucker

 


	6. TOKOYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has knives

**gay**

Plicatsky: im gonna kill phishit AND otadick

Leodelaiceglaicer: ‘otadick’

guangwrong: what'd phichit do

guangwrong: phishit* sorry typo :/

precious: yall are being rude

Katsukiiiii: sorry phishit

precious: YUURI UR OFFICIALLY NOT MY JBFF

Katsukilober534: jbff?

Katsukiiiii: Japanese best friend forever

Katsukilober534: is that a thing?

precious: it is now

Plicatsky: where r u chulanont

precious: with otadick

Plicatsky: WHERE

precious: r u jelly

Plicatsky: no im russian

Plicatsky: now where r u

precious: none of ur beeswax

Katsukilober534: why is everyone fighting???? :(

Plicatsky: because we can stupid

Katsukilober534: I'm NOT STUPID YOU ARE

Plicatsky: if anyone's stupid in this chat is stupid it's victor

Katsukiiiii: true

precious: true

Leodelaiceglaicer: true

Vic_nikiforov: what did I do to deserve this

Plicatsky: exist

**Vic_nikiforov left the chat**

Katsukiiiii: ur so rude

Plicatsky: tell me something I dont know

precious: Otabek asked who I was texting and I told him it's a group chat and I let him look and he said it was rude Yuri called him Otadick and I screamed

Plicatsky: he deserved it

Plicatsky: the traitor

precious: he said he was going to talk to you when he saw u lmao

Plicatsky: what he gonna do lecture me?

precious: he said he was gonna scold u but lecturing works 2

Plicatsky: he's not my dad

Katsukiiiii: victor is

Plicatsky: ew no

precious: kinky

**Plicatsky kicked precious from the chat**

Katsukiiiii: thank u

Plicatsky: np

Katsukilober534: ur actually being nice????

Plicatsky: BITCH DONT MAKE ME COME ALL THE WAY TO TOKOYO AND STAB U THE CHEST

Katsukilober534: ‘TOKOYO’

Plicatsky: UR NEXT ON MY TO KILL LIST FUCKER

Katsukiiiii: gl Minami is surprisingly good at martial arts

Plicatsky: he can't protect jimself from my knives

Leodelaiceglaicer: u have knives????

Katsukiiiii: brb confiscating yurio’s knives

Plicatsky: FUCK NO GET OUT MY ROOMM

Plicatsky: YOU FUCKER STOP

Leodelaiceglaicer: a moment of science for Yuri p’s knoves

Leodelaiceglaicer: silence*

Leodelaiceglaicer: knives*

guangwrong: knoves

Leodelaiceglaicer: I didn't come here to be judged on my spelling guang, u can't even spell because

guangwrong: YOU COME IN TO MY HOUSE,,,,,MAKE FUN OF ME FOR CALLING U BOO,,,MAKE FUN OF MY SPELLING,,,AND LAUGH WHEN I FORGET HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH,,,U LAUGH AT MY GRAMMAR,,U COME INTO MY HOUSE

Leodelaiceglaicer: ok ok ok ookokokokokok ily babe

guangwrong: ILYT

guangwrong: lmao caps lock sorry

Plicatsky: okay somehow Yuuri found all my knives

Plicatsky: but he didnt take my skates I can stab kenjiro with those

Katsukiiiii: brb confiscating yurio’s ice skates

Plicatsky: U Son ifBiTch

Katsukiiiii: Yurio where u think ur goin

Katsukiiiii: YURIO

Katsukiiiii: we Have A RunneR

Katsukiiiii: I REPEAT WE HAVE A RUNNER I NEED BACK UP IMREPEAT I NEED BACK UP

Katsukiiiii: YURI GET BACK HERE YOU DELINQUENT

Leodelaiceglaicer: I'm in America

guangwrong: im in China

Plicatsky: haha ur so slow lmannikdccdonuksbhckfenkhbHkbkhkh blhdebchbkhzbhkvVkbzhkbzih

Katsukiiiii: the target has been caught

Katsukiiiii: mission complete

Katsukiiiii: yurio: on the ground

Katsukiiiii: skates: confiscated

Katsukiiiii: mission: complete

Katsukiiiii: me : accomplished

**Leodelaiceglaicer invited precious to the chat**

Katsukiiiii: PHICHIT IS FORCIBLY ADDED BACK TO THE CHAT

precious: thanks Leo ur the best

precious: lmao did Yuuri just do the dicks out meme lmao

 


	7. Does Yuri Plisetsky is Gay?

Plicatsky: guys I have a confession to make

V_nikiforov: I KNEW IT

Plicatsky: I haven't even said anything tf????

V_nikiforov: oh

Katsukiiiii: vitya let Yurio finish

V_nikiforov: k

precious: Yurio did u accept the fact that ur gay?

Plicatsky: I accepted that like 5 years ago so shut the fuck up??

precious: geez ok chill

Plicatsky: YOU CHILL

Plicatsky: anyway

V_nikiforov: did u accept the fact you really like Minami??

Plicatsky: n,,,o

V_nikiforov: oh?

precious: does Yuri Plisetsky is gay?

Plicatsky: G E T

  
**Plicatsky created a chat**

**Plicatsky named the chat “if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™”**

**Plicatsky added V_nikiforov, Katsukiiiii, guangwrong, Leodelaiceglaicer, and precious**

Katsukiiiii: what's this?

guangwrong: a secret chat?

Leodelaiceglaicer: with one person

precious: *couch cough*minami*cough*

V_nikiforov: not in it?

Plicatsky: nvm I'm not telling you guys anything

Plicatsky: except maybe katsudon

Katsukiiiii: aw Yurio <3

Plicatsky : stop ur giving me diabetes

Plicatsky: ANYWAY

V_nikiforov: U have a crush on Minami

Plicatsky: wha

Plicatsky: how'd u know?

V_nikiforov: cuz ur slightly less aggressive around people u like

V_nikiforov: for example: Yuuri

V_nikiforov: u love Yuuri!

Plicatsky: find him standable*

V_nikiforov: that's Yuri speak for love

Plicatsky: you know I can just kick u out of the chat and never talk to u again right

V_nikiforov: no u can't

Plicatsky: try me

Katsukiiiii: don't try him

Katsukiiiii: he can and will do it

precious: AN Y WA Y

Leodelaiceglaicer: back to yuri’s crush on minami

guangwrong: why u like him so much?

Plicatsky: have U SEEN THIS IDIOT??

guangwrong: no?

Plicatsky: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Plicatsky: [look.jpg](http://pa1.narvii.com/6335/8dca4e0ec727dafd17564272b550136cffdc7591_hq.gif)

Plicatsky: [hesperfect.png](https://otakurepublic.com/media/binary/002/782/891/001.jpg)

guangwrong: omg

guangwrong: he's cuter than me!!!???

guangwrong: what

guangwrong: is this possible??

Leodelaiceglaicer: no guang it's not

Leodelaiceglaicer: but not to be rude or anything u might have some competition

guangwrong: I need to up my game

precious: wowie

Plicatsky: how do I ask him out??

V_nikiforov: well

Katsukiiiii: victor no he is not going to get drunk, have a dance off, dance with him, dry hump him and ask him to be to his coach

V_nikiforov: ok but

Katsukiiiii: he's also not going to appear in the onset butt naked and pronounce himself Minami’s coach

V_nikiforov: then idk what to do then I'm out of ideas :/

Leodelaiceglaicer :...I'm not gonna ask…

Plicatsky: u really shouldnt

Plicatsky: U REALLY DONT WANNA KNOW

guangwrong: I do

Plicatsky: no u dont

  
**gay**

Katsukilober534: where's everybody at?

**  
if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™**

Plicatsky: FUCK MIANMI I S WORRIEDDDD

precious: calm down

precious: and just ask him if he wants to hang out

Plicatsky: how?

precious: ask him to play video games or smth

Plicatsky: k

Plicatsky: I just asked him and he got really excited

guangwrong: brb I'm getting diabetes

Plicatsky: shut up


	8. "male genital"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otadick joins the party

**gay  
  
precious added Beka to the chat**

Plicatsky: welcome to hell™

Beka: Thank you

precious: aksnnddshojdwkjbdwskdh,ad

Beka: Hello to you too Phichit

V_nikforov: Oh hi Otabek!

Beka: Hello

Plicatsky: Yuuri just fell down the stairs lmao

precious: did u get a pic

Plicatsky: ye

Plicatsky: therehegoes.jpg

Katsukiiiii: r00d

Katsukilober534: new phone who dis

Plicatsky: this I'd otabek my best friend

Otabek: is*

Plicatsky: this is Otabek my ex-best friend

Otabek: :(

**precious added Sung gill lee**

precious: bae <3

Sung gill lee: why am I here?

Plicatsky: I ask myself that every day

Katsukiiiii: same

Katsukilober534: same

**precious changed Sung gill lee’s name to LIPS MCGEE**

LIPS MCGEE: why

precious: i love u

LIPS MCGEE: why this why me?

precious: cuz I love u

precious: and u have nice lips

Katsukiiiii: tru

V_nikiforov: tru

Plicatsky: tru

Plicatsky: but Beka has nice lips too

precious: ok but are his lips as thicc as Seung-gill’s???

Plicatsky: hold up let me look him up

Plicatsky: WOW

Plicatsky: Thicc

V_nikiforov: just like yuuri ;)

**V_nikiforov was kicked out the chat by Katsukiiiii**

Plicatsky: I am,,,,,disgusted

Beka: why are we talking about our lips?

LIPS MCGEE: Yes I would like to know why as well.

guangwrong: ew he used punctuation

Leodelaiceglaicer: ew

Plicatsky: ew

Katsukiiiii: ew

Katsukilober534: ew

precious: ew

LIPS MCGEE: Phichit why?

precious: because

LIPS MCGEE: Because what?

guangwrong: stop having good grammar its hurting my eyes

Leodelaiceglaicer: it's*

guangwrong: Blocked and unfriended

Leodelaiceglaicer: :( sorry ily

guangwrong: it's too late apologize

Plicatsky: (its to laaate)

guangwrong: get off

guangwrong: out*

precious: that reminds me of someone

Katsukiiiii: please don't

**precious added AssJesus to the chat**

Plicatsky: y did u add the lord of cumming on ice to the chat?

AssJesus: because we're friends

precious: yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh boooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Katsukiiiii: I just remembered I need to braid yurio’s hair

Plicatsky: what

Plicatsky: i dont want u touching my hair

Plicatsky: G E T

Plicatsky: O U T

AssJesus: rip Yuri

Leodelaiceglaicer: he will be missed

Plicatsky: im not dead u assholes

Beka: yuri stop being rude

Plicatsky: no

**Plicatsky changed Beka’s name to Otadick**

Otadick: I didn't ask for this

Plicatsky: neither did i

Plicatsky: welcome to my world

Plicatsky: where nothing goes my way

precious: wtf u talkin bout, u got first in the grand prix

precious: while i got last

precious: so shut your quiznak

Plicatsky: ok but

precious: SHUT

Plicatsky: I

precious: S H U T

Leodelaiceglaicer: was that a voltron reference?

precious: ye boi

Leodelaiceglaicer: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

precious: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Otadick: what's voltron?

Leodelaiceglaicer: only the best show of all time

Plicatsky: not possible

Leodelaiceglaicer: very possible

Otadick: how do I change my name?

guangwrong: why would u want to do that?

Otadick: my username is an insult to me, and I am not a male genital

Plicatsky: “male genital”

Katsukiiiii: “male genital”

guangwrong: “male genital”

Katsukilober534: “male genital”

LIPS MCGEE: “male genital”

Leodelaiceglaicer: “male genital”

precious: “male genital”

AssJesus: "male genital"

**Otadick has left the chat**


	9. "Choke me daddy" "Phichit it's 2am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter cuz :) I'm :) lazy :)

**gay**

precious: im ready to accept death

Katsukiiiii: Phichit it's 2am

precious: death come to me

Katsukiiiii: PHICHIT

Plicatsky: I can help u

Katsukiiiii: yurio no

precious: thanks yuri

Plicatsky: how would u like to die

precious: in the most gay way possible

Plicatsky: uh that's not my forte

precious: damn

Katsukiiiii: Yurio go to sleep

Plicatsky: ur not my mom

AssJesus: yea becuz he's ur daddy

**Plicatsky left the chat**

precious: choke me daddy

**Katsukiiiii left the chat**

AssJesus: ;)

precious: ;))))

precious: kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe y'all like this trash
> 
> Comment ideas below please (I'm runnning out of ideas)


	10. I Thought There Was A Murderer In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out: Minami is too pure for Chris to taint

**if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™**

V_nikiforov: have you told Otabek abt your crush yet

Plicatsky: no

V_nikiforov: y

Plicatsky: reasons

Leodelaiceglaicer: so passive aggressive

Plicatsky: shut up

Leodelaiceglaicer: I have the freedom of speech excuse u

Plicatsky: so not like u can type anyway

guangwrong: the nerve

Leodelaiceglaicer: of some ppl

  
**gay**

**V_nikiforov added Plicatsky and Katsukiiiii to the chat**

Katsukiiiii: if anyone makes a daddy joke ur getting blocked

Katsukilober534: daddy joke?

Plicatsky: ….

AssJesus: omg

AssJesus: is he pure?

Katsukiiiii: QUICK MINAMI BLOCJ HIM BEFORE HE TAINTS U

Plicatsky: Chris

Plicatsky: if u so much think abt taintinting minami i will personally come over there and stab u in ur sleep

AssJesus:

AssJesus: lord

**Katsukilober534’s name was changed to CinnamonRollTooGoodTooPure**

CinnamonRollTooGoodTooPure: that's kinda long don't you think

**CinnamonRollTooGoodTooPure’s name was changed to PureSunshine**

PureSunshine: wow

PureSunshine: I feel so loved (〃＾▽＾〃)

Plicatsky: My hEaRT,,,

AssJesus: too good

precious: too pure

guangwrong: i think my blood sugar ran up

guangwrong: bcuz Minami is too sweet

Leodelaiceglaicer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASIABJVSYSYFIVFYIYFIVIVYFYFIVVYFISADUZRTA

LIPS MCGEE: Is your boyfriend ok

Leodelaiceglaicer: NO,,,,

guangwrong: Leo answer my call

Leodelaiceglaicer: ok

AssJesus: i would taint minami but he's too pure

guangwrong: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAOMGGGGGGGGGGGLMAOO

guangwrong: hes_so_red.jpg

precious: leo calm down

Leodelaiceglaicer: I CanT

Leodelaiceglaicer: hes too pure

Leodelaiceglaicer: i just

Leodelaiceglaicer: cant

guangwrong: but im pure

precious: sure Jan

guangwrong: Phichit shut

Leodelaiceglaicer: since when were u pure Guang

Leodelaiceglaicer: yesterday night u skyped me while in lingerie

precious: AAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHA THE FUCK JIIIIIIIIIIJJJKKK

guangwrong: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT

guangwrong: I DID NI SUCH THING

Leodelaiceglaicer: whos_red_now.jpg

Plicatsky: nobody needs to know about ur dirty kinks guang

PureSunshine: what's a kink? :/

AssJesus: L O R D

guangwrong: there is mush to teach u young padawan

Plicatsky: DONT TAINT HIM U FUCKING STIPID

**Katsukiiiii renamed the chat Don't Taint Minami 2K17**

V_nikiforov: who's pure?

AssJesus: Minami

V_nikiforov: i knew it

V_nikiforov: hi this is Yuuri I stole vitya’s phone before he tried anything stupid :)

Plicatsky: is that what that ungodly screeching was

  
**if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™**

Plicatsky: MINAMI GOT REALLY SCARED

Plicatsky: HES SHAKING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND HES HOLDING MY ARMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

guangwrong: that sounds like something out of a fanfiction

Plicatsky: what

guangwrong: what

  
**gay**

PureSunshine: aaaaaaa I was so scared (*/▽＼*)

PureSunshine: i thought there was a murderer in the house (*`♡`*)

AssJesus: that emoji looks like victor

  
**if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™**

Plicatsky: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeessss toooooo cuuuuuututttreeeeeeeeee

V_nikiforov: ah young love ❤️

Plicatsky: shut up old man

V_nikiforov: i am offended


	11. AaaaAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Chapter 11**

**Don't Taint Minami 2K17**

precious: OKAY SO U KNO HIOW YURI GAY FOR MINAMI

precious: WHOOPS WRONG CHAT

Plicatsky: Phichit u fucker

PureSunshine: what?

PureSunshine: WhhhhATTTAAATTTTTTT!?!!!!!!????????1??11

PureSunshine: AaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Katsukiiiii: i hear screeching what is going on

precious: may or may not have revealed Yuri’s crush by accident™

Katsukiiiii: PHICHIT

precious: IT SLIPPED

Plicatsky: im gonna kill u next time I see u Chulanont

precious: aw rip

**Leodelaiceglaicer renamed the chat “AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY”**

AssJesus: haha

precious: what the fuck

guangwrong: OkAY STORY TIME

guangwrong: ok so apparently there are posters of leo k?

guangwrong: I saw a few and i meant to buy one but I bought like 8???

guangwrong: idk how but I did

guangwrong: so I hung them up and stuff and then today Leo wanted to Skype and i was like: sure lmao

guangwrong: he was in the middle of a sentence when he turned red and stopped breathing and I think I killed him???? ://///

PureSunshine: POSTERS OF UR BOYFRIEND ASIDE YURIO HAS A CRUSH ON ME???????????????????????????????????? (*/_＼)

Plicatsky: I have nO IDEA WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT AHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAA

PureSunshine: its okay! I like u too

V_nikiforov: wHO SET OFF THE FIREALRAM

Katsukiiiii: I think that was Yurio screaming

V_nikiforov: OH


	12. FiNE

**AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY**

V_nikiforov: Minami and Yurio have been hanging out a lot lately

precious: bcuz they're in love <33333333333333333

Plicatsky: u know what else I love

Plicatsky: kicking nosy people's asses

precious: r00d >:^0

PureSunshine: YURIO

Plicatsky: what

PureSunshine: I need ur professional help on something

V_nokiforov: wait why does he get to call u yurio

Plicatsky: PM me I don't trust these losers

Leodelaiceglaicer: as Phichit once said

Leodelaiceglaicer: r00d >:^0

  
**Private messaging between Plicatsky and PureSunshine**

PureSunshine: okay so I want to ask u if you want to

PureSunshine: go out sometime???????

PureSunshine: U DOMT HAVEMTO IMJUST ASKING YOU IF YOU WANT TO SO AND IM COMPLETELY FINE IF U SAY NO OKAYNSO I FONT WAHT U TO U DONT HAVR TO OKAY???? IM NOT PRESSURING U OR WHATEVER CUZ THATD BE RUDE SO WHAT DO YOU DAY???

Plicatsky: I literally didn't even understand half of that but sure

PureSunshine: REALLY!?????

PureSunshine: FT,SATJFTUDTDU,EATNIYDHSGFGJDATQT WDTEATEFUKVGUDYWEADYKFJTDYSHS

Plicatsky: calm down

  
**AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY**

V_nikiforov: who set off the fire alarm again

Katsukiiiii: yurio u need to stop yelling it's not healthy

Plicatsky: i yell daily and im fine

Plicatsky: im even healthier than u PIG

Katsukiiiii: I LOST WEIGHT AND IM TAKING MY MEDICATION

Katsukiiiii: SO SHUT UP

precious: is that how u speak to ur son?

Katsukiiiii: PHICHIT

precious: sorry ily <3

Katsukiiiii: ilyt <3

V_nikiforov: ummmmm?????

precious: forget Victor

Katsukiiiii: sure he never does the dishes anyway

**Katsukiiiii changed their name to KatsuDONE**

V_nikiforov: at least I have Yurio

Plicatsky: ew no

V_nikiforov: at least I have makkachin

KatsuDONE: eventhedoglefthim.mp4

Leodelaiceglacier: IM SOBBIGN

LIPS MCGEE: I'll take the dog.

guangwrong: I forgot u were here

LIPS MCGEE: I lurk

precious: that sounds edgy

**LIPS MCGEE changed their name to EdGY**

precious: IM SOBBBIGN

precious: SeUNG MADD A JOKE IM A PROUFD BOYFIREND AAAAAAAA

KatsuDONE: boyfriend????

precious: oh yeah me and seung are dating

KatsuDONE: u never??? Told???me????

precious: im sorry ily

KatsuDONE: >:(

KatsuDONE: i don't love u

KatsuDONE: officially not ur jbff

precious: :’(

KatsuDONE: how long

Leodelaiceglaicer: like 3 months

precious: LEO U WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY NOT LONG

Leodelaiceglaicer: IM A VERY BAD LIAR

guangwrong: I can confirm that

KatsuDONE: PHICHIT U SHOULDVE TOLD ME

EdGY: I'm sorry Yuri

KatsuDONE: I forgive you seung

precious: sorry

KatsuDONE: I don't forgive YOU

precious: IM FUCKIGN OK FORGET U TOO YUURI

KatsuDONE: Fine

precious: FiNE

KatsuDONE: FINE

**KatsuDONE left the chat**

**precious left the chat**

Plicatsky: they literally broke up 5 minutes into the relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment ideas or just tell me what your favorite part was! I really appreciate the all the kudos and hits the thing got! 
> 
> THANK YALL SO MUCH


	13. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrreee Jaaaaaaaaaaannn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kinda lost my inspiration for awhile...if y'all have any ideas of what Minami and yuri should do for their date, just comment it (please...)

**AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY**

guangwrong: i miss Leo :(

Leodelaiceglaicer: we literally finished chatting 2 minutes ago

**Private chat between Leodelaiceglaicer and guangwrong**

Leodelaiceglaicer: I miss u too

guangwrong: <3

**if any of u fuckers say anything prepare to get stabbed™**

Plicatsky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

V_nikiforov: good morning to u too Yurio

Plicatsky: OKA AYSO FUCKIN MINAMI ASKED ME ONA DAATE AMD IM NOT SURE IF ITS NATURAL TO HE THIS FUCKIN EXCITED FOR A DATE???

V_nikiforov: its fine Yurio, Yuuri was excited when I came over

KatsuDONE: more like traumatized because I saw my idol’s junk and then depressed because u insulTED ME IN MY OWN HOUSE

V_nikiforov: see? Excited

Plicatsky: suuuurreeeeeeeeeeeeee jaaaaaaaaaan

V_nikiforov: ur grounded

Plicatsky: ur not my DAD

Leodelaiceglaicer: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dkq2GvIMAfw

Plicatsky: iM

 


	14. Update: Theyre both crying

**AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY**

**Leodelaiceglacier added precious and KatsuDONE to the chat**

Leodelaiceglacier: Y'all need to make up

guangwrong: Y'all,,,

**guangwrong’s name was changed to Lil’ Shit**

Lil’ Shit: U suck

AssJesus: Dick

Lil’ Shit: ur not wrong

**Plicatsky left the chat**

**Leodelaiceglacier added Plicatsky to the chat**

KatsuDONE: I'm not apologizing to that idiot I thought we had something special Phichit, but I guess not since you didn't tell me about you and Seung you JERK

precious: Listen Yuuri it's not what you think! I love u I rlly do!

KatsuDONE: u do????

precious: YES ILY SO MUUUCCHHH

KatsuDONE: ILYT!!!!

V_nikiforov: update: Yuuri is crying

precious: call me!!

V_nikiforov: update: theyre both crying

EdGY: They're *

V_vikiforov: JESUS U SCARED ME

AssJesus: u called

Leodelaiceglacier: Eres más como un diablo

Lil’ Shit: LMAOOOOO

AssJesus: u take that back child

Leodelaiceglacier: make me

Leodelaiceglacier: nvm pls dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all leave ideas please!!!


	15. I have no idea what they're saying but it's still sad

Lil’ Shit: LEO IM ON MY WAY

Leodelaiceglacier: what

Lil’ Shit: IM ON THE PLANE

Leodelaiceglacier: what

Leodelaiceglacier: wait

Leodelaiceglacier: ooooooooooooooh

Lil’ Shit: Leo I swear if u forgot

Leodelaiceglacier: I remember i remember

Leodelaiceglacier: it just slipped my mind

Lil’ Shit: ‘slipped my mind’

Leodelaiceglacier: listen,,,

Lil’ Shit: 我爱你

Leodelaiceglacier: yo también te amo

Lil’ Shit: <333333

Leodelaiceglacier: <33333

Plicatsky: disgusting

KatsuDONE: YURI GO BACK TO SLEEP ITS 1 in tTHE MORNING

Plicatsky: shut up stupid

KatsuDONE: >:000

Plicatsky: why r u awake anyway

KatsuDONE: reasons

Plicatsky: what the fuck

Plicatsky: are u watching dramas?

KatsuDONE: I have no idea what they're saying but it's still sad


	16. YOU HOES SHUT UP

**Private messaging between Lil’ Shit and Leodelaiceglacier**

Lil’ Shit: open the door

Leodelaiceglacier: UR HERE AAAAAAAAA?????!!!!

  
**AEATSHTDYJDYKFYUKFUTKSTJETAAERHDKTY**

**Leodelaiceglacier renamed the chat “Party”**

Leodelaiceglacier: party_for_two.jpg

precious: whta

Leodelaiceglacier: he fell asleep on the couch not two minutes later

precious: sounds like GH tbh

KatsuDONE: Sounds Like Vitya Tbh™

V_nikiforov: Yuui love why

KatsuDONE: who tf is Yuui

KatsuDONE: are u cheating on me???

V_nikiforov: what no

KatsuDONE: IM

KatsuDONE: I CANt BelIEve U

Plicatsky: Im gonna just,,,close my door

Leodelaiceglacier: YOU HOES SHUT UP GH IS AT MY HOUSE

V_nikiforov: did you just call me a hoe

KatsuDONE: he's not wrong

EdGY:We're all hoes tbh

AssJesus: true

precious: true

Leodelaiceglacier: true

Lil’ Shit: true

Plicatsky: true

KatsuDONE: true

PureSunshine: true

KatsuDONE: MInaMI

PureSunshine:

PureSunshine: N Y O O M

**PureSunshine has left the chat**

KatsuDONE: VIKTORMIS LAUGHING REALLY HARD RN OMFFFFGGGGGGG HE I CHSSKAAKANSNSJSS,

KatsuDONE: hesacar.mp4

Leodelaiceglacier: IM HOLLERIN HE SOUNDS LIKE A RACE CAR

Leodelaiceglacier: WAIT GH I THOUGHT U WERE ASLEEP

Lil’ Shit:

Lil’ Shit: N Y O O M

Leodelaiceglacier: therehego.jpg


	17. Touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back hello

V_nikiforov: YURIO WEQRS MAKE UP ON A DAILY BASIS

Plicatsky: DO NO T

**V_nikiforov’s name was changed to Nosy Bitch**

**Nosy Bitch’s name was changed to Nosyforov**

Nosyforov: WHo

KatsuDONE: <3

Nosyforov: betrayed

Leodelaiceglacier: wait

Leodelaiceglacier: Yuri p weards makeup?

Lil’ Shit: weards.

Leodelaiceglacier: get out of my house

Lil’ Shit: nah

Plicatsky: I DO NOT WEA R MMAKR UIP ON A FAILY BASIS SO SHUT U R LITTL E MI LK W HIT E ASS UP VIKTO R

Nosyforov: oh

Leodelaiceglacier: is that even english

**Leodelaiceglacier’s name was changed to Lil’ Shit #2**

Lil’ Shit #2: forget you man

precious: lmao

** precious’s name was changed to Big Shit **

**Big Shit’s name was changed to PhiSHIT**

PhiSHIT: Touché


	18. God is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this chapter it was messed up...so here it is again   
> Puresunshine: Minami
> 
> Plicatsky:Yuri
> 
> KatsuDONE: Yuuri
> 
> Nosyforov: Viktor 
> 
> Lil’ Shit/ Freckle Devil/ GuacHong: Guang Hong
> 
> EdGY: Seung
> 
> AssJesus: Christophe
> 
> Otadick: Otabek
> 
> Lil’ Shit #2/ puppy: Leo

**Party**

**Puresunshine was added the chat**

Puresunshine: dicc

Plicatsky: Minami what the fuck

PhiSHIT: Everyone gather around I got something to say

Lil’ Shit: wait

**Lil’ Shit’s name was changed to Freckle Angel**

Freckle Angel: there we go

**Freckle Angel’s name was changed to Freckle Devil**

Freckle Devil: *knife emoji*

EdGY: stab me

Freckle Devil: Jesus

AssJesus: you called

Freckle Devil: *knife emoji x2*

PhiSHIT: THIS IS IMPORTANT SHUT UP

AssJesus: k

Freckle Devil: k

EdGY: k

Plicatsky: k

Puresunshine: k

Nosyforov: k

KatsuDONE: k

**Otadick was added to the chat**

Otadick: k

PhiSHIT: So,

PhiSHIT: y’all I’m trans

AssJesus: wait like mtf or ftm

PhiSHIT: mtf

Puresunshine: yayyyyy congratttsss

Puresunshine: while we’re on the subject, I’m gender fluid

PhiSHIT: ayyyyy

Puresunshine: ayyyyy

KatsuDONE: Yurio just choked on his cereal

Puresunshine: is he...disgusted? :(

Plicatsky: nO

Plicatsky: just

Plicatsky: nvm dw about it

Puresunshine: k

Plicatsky: someone say k on more time I dare you

AssJesus: k

Freckle Devil: k

EdGY: k

Plicatsky: k

Puresunshine: k

Nosyforov: k

KatsuDONE: k

Plicatsky: kys

Lil’ Shit #2: Kill y’allselves*

**Plicatsky has left the chat**

**Plicatsky was added to the chat**

Plicatsky: I hate everyone except Minami

Otadick: ????

Plicatsky: and sometimes Beka

Otadick: I

 

**Freckle Devil’s name was changed to GuacHong**

**Lil’ Shit #2’s name was changed to puppy**

AssJesus: Why puppy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GuacHong: that’s a story for another time

puppy: YOU DONT DESERVE THAT NAME

puppy: yOU AR E. A DI S G R A C E TO ME

GuacHong: hehheheheheeheheheheeh

PhiSHIT: wh

puppy: MONSTROSITY.jpg

Plicatsky: wha t the fu c k

PhiSHIT: tAhat s all WR ong

KatsuDONE: TH E Gu A c TO CHip RAtio Is s all WROn g

EdGY: I’m going to throw up

puppy: he’s_just_eating_it.mp4

Nosyforov: I’m terrified

AssJesus: H OW

Otadick: I have very mixed feelings about this

Puresunshine: how do you fit that much guac on a SINGLE CHIP

PhiSHIT: IM LE GIT GO I NG TO C R Y

PhiSHIT: WHY

GuacHong: I am god

EdGY: god is dead

**puppy has left the chat**


End file.
